The Feared
by LittleBitsofATime
Summary: Her whole life she has been afraid of what she can do. The story follows the tail of Katie and her mentor, Clara who seems to have her own problems whether it's with her partner, Steve or the whole team of theirs in general. Whatever it is Katie needs to figure out her problems and Clara needs to decide if she wants to keep Katie or venture out on her own,
Her foot crunched against the cold forest ground. The wind was howling in her ear and she held covering her body. Every time her dainty foot touched the ground, the ground would turn black and then go back to it's dull brown. She could feel the forest moving within her. She had decided for the night to stop at a river. She tried to stand still and listen for the sound of moving water but standing in one place caused the ground to rot. So she kept walking. When she did finally find a river, she tried to relax as she let the water run over her feet. She took her hair out of it's bun and ran a hand through it. She found that she had some sticks and dirt in it. Her honey colored hair fell over her shoulders, though it stopped there. She really did wish she could find some shoes. She was wearing ripped tan cargo shorts and a white tank top. Honestly, she looked like a hiker. And that was what she was going for. She prayed that no one found her. Hard and long. She took off her tank top leaving her in the beat up black sports bra she had then took off her cargo shorts and stepped off the bank of the river and into the water. She let the water surround her and tried to relax. She had a hard time with it. She finally did leave the water when she grew tired. After drying in the setting sun, she put her clothes back on and climbed a tree. Her hands raw and legs tired, she nestled herself on a branch and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning, her eyes opened to a darkness. She could tell the sun would be up soon. But heard a giant roar. It didn;t sound like any animal she knew and it came from across the river. The roar erupted again, closer scaring her. She fell from the tree a whopping 10 feet. She landed on her back unfortaneutly for her. She had the air knocked out of her but had to keep moving. She realized she had hit her leg on the tree and saw the long gash on her upper right knee. She payed no attention and started running. One hand on her leg and the other on the tree trying to help her get akong. It seemed the npise grew closer. So she stopped hoping she could hide. She turned eagerly trying to spot something but all she heard was roaring. Then trees rustling and a monster stood before. She was so suprised. The monster hit her to the side and she went flying 30 feet to the east. She got up and could feel her ribs were bruised and kept running.

"Help!" She yelled. She kept running until she ran into someone. The person was like a wall and she fell directly to the ground. The sun was up now up and was directly behind him. She couldn't see their face. She was so scared. She didn't feel safe with this person either and got up and ran to her right. She didn't as fast but then ran into a jet and turned and saw the person she had run from.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. She sytared at him.

"Hiking," She said.

"Without shoes?" He asked. He didn't even need to look at her.

"I was c-c-camping," She ansered.

"You're hurt," He said. She looked down and then the pain set in. She tried to not let it spread to her face.

"No, I'm not," She said. "It's ju-just my knee," She stuttered. The stutter wasn;t from lying, she had had since she was young.

"You're lying," He said. She looked bewildered at him.

"I'll be fine when I get back to my camping site," She got ou. She thought it was weird how she could say that so clearly.

"How long have you been camping?" He asked. She realized it now that the man wasn't wearing normal clothes. He was wearing a suit with a star on the front.

"Almost a week," She answered. The thruth was she had been "camping" for about 6 months.

"Hmm," He said. She was wondering if she had said something wrong. LIke if he could tell by her dirty clothing. "Your ppants are ripped," He said. She looked down and verously let out a laugh.

"Yeah, there pretty old, their my sister's and I took them early this morning," She said.

"What were you running from?" He askked.

"Uh… a bear," She said.  
"Why the hesitation?" He asked.

"I really don't know if it was a bear, could've been a a deer, I just heard a noise," She said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for that 'bear'," He said. She felt hot and her face turned red. An enigine revved up and a giant tank rolled past her and he was gone. She now was in full panic mode. She decided to head north. She climbed up a hill and then was in a small valley, then she stared at the vast moutains in front of her and kept running. She tried to ingore thhe roars but when she feared again they may be close she had no idea what to do. If this monster did attack her she would most definetly try to kill it. There was rumble and the ground shook. She knew it wasn't an earthquake but feared greatly. The forest sat still. Way to still. Nothing moved until she saw the monster in front of her. It was green and a man. It was a giant green man. She let fear take her over and her eyes turned black. The monster's did too and soon it choked and so did she. She tried holding back her tears as she tripped and felll backwards trying to escape. The monster fell and turned to a man. He choked up the black goop. She stood up and rushed to his side. He kept choking and this was how it was like when she had killed her family and her trainers and everyone. There was an engine roaring int the distance. It was the tank and the man stepped off and so did a woman. She had red hair and bright green eyes. She looked up at the woman.

"Step back," She cried out. The red haired woman and same man stepped back cautiusly. She started crying. "I-I-I think I killed him," She said.

"Steve…" The red haired woman said staring at the man. She had tears in her eyes. She guessed Steve was the blonde. He took a deep breath.

"I need you to take a step back," He said calmly. She tried rising to her feet. her leggs shaking. "Take a deep breath and concentrate," He said. Was he like her? A mutant? She took a shaky breath. "Deep calm breath, he's gonna be okay," Steve said. She tried but stopped midway.

"H-h-he won't be okay,"

"He'll be okay," Steve said. She stepped back and took a deepp breath and tried to concntrate. His eyes turned back to normal however he was still very much sick. The black goop left a stain around his mouth. Steve stepped toward the man and picked him up.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"I-I-I have to get back to my camsite," She lied.

"Honey, there are no campsites here," The woman said. Steve knew she was lying.

"I-I-I…" She stammered. She looked at the ground and tried to think. "My name is K-Katherine, but some call me Katie," Katie introduced.

"Katie, would you like t come with us?" The woman asked. Katie stared at her. She had just hurt their friend who had a serious condition. Maybe she wasn't alone. She nodded slightly. The woman smiled.

? ﾟﾕﾒ?

Katie sat in the chair that thhey told her to. She heard brief talking outside the door and wondered what they talked about. She had learned the red hair woman's name was Natasha. The man she had poisoned was Bruce. The door opened and Steve walked in talking to a man with brown hair.  
"Hi," The man with brown hair said. "I'm Tony," Tony introduced.

"I-it's nice to meet you," Katie said anxiously.

"So Steve tells me here, you have a little gift," Tony said. "Gift".

"I would hardly call it a gift," Katie said. Tony smiled to that.

"You got the Hulk to calm down I would defintely call it a gift," Tony said. The Hulk must be the green monster. She still was confused.

"I-it's dangerous," Katie said.

"Here we like dangerous," Tony said.

"I-is your friend going to be okay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," Tony said. She looked at Steve's face which wasn't as hopeful as Tony's.

"Don't lie," Katie said.

"When someone else gets here, hopefully they'll be okay," Steve said. They weren't telling her something.

"So what can you do?" Tony asked.

"I-I can manipulate poison," Katie said. Tony stood up and looked to Steve.

"So… where are your parents?" Steve asked.

"I-I killed them," Katie said. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"I have no control over my powers," Katie said. "And I've never been able to get it under control," Katie said feeling an urge coming over her. She tried hard to stop it but it spread she looked down shuttting her eyes. Tony began sweating but not Steve. Tony let out a groan and felll holding onto the table. His eye strrted turning black.

"Katie," Steve said. It was calm and not demanding. As if he was tryoing to get her attention.

"I-I-I'm sorry I ju-" Katie stutteered. The worriedness rushed into Steve's eyes as Tony felll to the ground gripping to his haoir pulling on it. Katie toook a deep breath and concentrated. Tony tried to stand back up but needed reassistant. He wiped his mouth.

"Awesome," Tony saiid. He seemed like he was srcastic but at the same time he wasn't.

? ﾟﾕﾒ?

"She is not ready," Wanda said. Katie looked at her. They had seemed to get in an arguement right in front of her. Wanda had long brown hair that was very beautful. "Red will break her," Wanda said. They kept refurring to "Red" as a person.

"She's the only one who knows what to do," Natasha argued back. Steve and Tony had been fairly quiet.

"I-I kind of agree with, Wanda, plus Red's busy," Steve said.

"Doing what?" Tony asked. The group seemed tense.

"Doing her business," Steve said.

"Why didn't you accompany her? You guys are so close anyway," Tony slithered. Steve glared at him.

"Because of Bruce, once you said you found him I had to come back," Steve said.

"Mhm, what ha-" Tony began.

"Anthony," Natasha muttered. Tony stopped and folded his arms.

"I say call in Red," Tony voted. Natasha nodded.

"Fine," Wanda muttered.


End file.
